


A Parent's Tale

by Pastel_Mothra



Series: Family Memories... [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A friend told me i was projecting but w/e, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And some Serious Moments TM, Angst, But its the one where they deadpan when you do something stupid, But they don't know French, Camelia (Cyan Soul), Camelia also would count but..., Camelia is American, Canon-Typical Violence, Chara has no nationality due to being basically raised underground, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Despite being the second youngest at 13, Do i stop?, Especially frisk, Evelyn (Orange Soul), Even (Purple Soul), Even and Evelyn are Otakus, Even and Evelyn are either a psychopath or feels the bare minimum of an emotion, Eventual houseplant flowey, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Frisk is French, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), Grillby has a big brother relationship with Miles, Hana (Yellow Soul), Hana : on the surface i lived in the wild., Hana is from australia, Hana is of course Australian, Heavy Angst, Honesyly with how Miles acts half of the time the soul trait is debatable, How Do I Tag, I cant choose to be either serious or silly thus, I lied about the mild h/c, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miles (Green Soul), Miles is Scottish and Irish, Miles is an alcoholic, Mt. Ebott is based in Wales FYI, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Nor anycare for herself, Nor is the Eve duo alright, Now for the Oc tags, Or a budding one, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Parent Sans (Undertale), Protective Chara (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Ryan (Navy Soul), Ryan is Welsh, Ryan is everyones impulse control and enforces self-preservation, Ryan is the only cautious one, Sans (Undertale) Doesn't Remember Resets, She has no impulse control despite being a big sister, So Hana has no self-preservation, So when Miles tries to get drunk Grillby basically swaddles her in blankets, Tags Are Hard, The children are not okay, They are originally from Japan though, Until she stops or Sans comes over to pivk her up, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), We (i) need more Welsh representation, We are getting into staright into child abuse territory, Worried Sans (Undertale), also a warning, for hours, miles and chara, no., oh and, there are too many tags, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Mothra/pseuds/Pastel_Mothra
Summary: A Month after the death of the Kings children and the departure of the Queen, Sans the Skeleton's brother, Papyrus, finds a human babe in the forest who is then adopted by Sans.Which is then followed by said skeleton adopting the next 6 fallen children, 14 years since he adopted the first. Then, the 8th human falls.AkaSans is a Mom, Papyrus is the Brother/Uncle, the children are Chaotic and Frisk is confused.On a Temporary Hiatus.
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Papyrus (Undertale), Chara & Sans (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Grillby & original child character, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) & Original Character(s)
Series: Family Memories... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747174
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. Prologue

Despite what many could say about Sans none could say he was a bad father, yes he was lazy and couldn’t remember the time but a bad father? Impossible.  
The residents of Snowdin knew this as a fact ever since the skeleton carried a small bundle into the snowy town 20 years ago, only a month after their King announced war upon human kind for his children’s deaths and the Queen's departure. It was quite the shock to many to see the skeleton rush off in a panic after his brother whispered something to him, then to come back with a crying bundle as he tried to calm it down.

Now this would make any monster appalled at the sight of an abandoned child but when they found out what kind of child it was, well it was quite the disaster.

The baby was human.

Human.

That morning had many monsters pause before realising that Sans, of all people, had become a father to the child, was giving them a look that basically caused the entirety of Snowdin to help the skeleton raise the child (“Chara" Sans said with a soft smile as he stared admiringly at the giggling toddler in his arms, as Papyrus showed the name sewn on the blanket in a green fancy font) considering none wanted to try anything towards the newly parent especially a boss monster.

Parental monsters as a rule, are extremely viscous towards those could cause harm to their child human or no.

Parental boss monsters though, can and will exterminate the entirety of a family if one member of said family even had I’ll intent towards their child.  
Because of this Snowdin and those that knew the skeleton brother rallied behind the two in such a way that the Royal Guard had to call off the attack the moment they saw the dead look in the sockets of the skeleton. Also because everyone could feel the protective magic and bloodlust he was emitting at that single moment. This did not stop the Captain of the Royal Guard, Undyne, of trying to capture or take the Soul of the child.

Undyne ended up losing an eye and had to be ordered by the King himself to stop after a few of the Royal Guard were dusted and the Core almost exploded.

This event was followed by a human falling into the mountain, being found by Sans or Papyrus when Undyne chased them and living with the skeleton brothers.

Again.

And again.

Until Snowdin had 7 human children living in the town and none of the residents could remember the monster ever being this happy and exphasterated in years, but none wanted anything different many a folk thought as the two youngest of Sans' children chased after Papyrus with Monster Kid laughing after them, all if them covered in snow and dirt as Sans (in a frilly pink apron) and Monster Kid's Mother rushed after them calling for them to get inside and have a bath.  
Truly, even if none of them will ever get out of this mountain,witnessing days like these made their imprisonment more bearable by the day.  
Unfortunately everything changed on 20XX, 20 or so years after the 7 children found their way in Snowdin that another child.

F E L L D O W N T H E M O U N T A I N.


	2. A Normal Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual morning with the family....isn't it?

Sans yawned softly as he ate his share of pancakes, the rest of his family chewing or drinking their respective meal, although it was quiet it wouldn’t be for long.

  
“Dad, what're we gonna do today?” Asked Camelia, her cyan eyes wide as locks of dark brown that couldn’t be tamed by the red ribbon fell slightly.

  
“Yeah!” Chipped in Hana as she pushed her brown hat up to look at Sans , golden eyes peering at him questionly.

  
“well,” Sans hummed slightly “anything that isn’t crime. talkin' to ya milles.” He added the second he saw the albino girl perk up.

  
“HELL YEAH" Cheered Hana, after shoving the last pancake on her plate into her mouth and rushed towards the door.

  
“SEE YA DORKS LATER, ‘M GONNA BEAT MONSTA' KID AT HIS OWN GAME, YA LISTEN' TA ME?” Hana yelled which caused Ryan to exclaim back “No fair!” and rush after her, cyan tutu being adjusted as he sat up.

  
Sans sighed with a smile as this caused a domino effect with his other children (and brother) to follow after crying out what they were going to do that day. Shuffling the now empty plates into one arm and into the sink he almost jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

  
“Need help Dad?” 

  
Pivoting on his heel he came face to face, well chest, to Chara the eldest of his children.  
“no I’m fine really" he replied but could see Chara's ruby eyes glinting with mischief.

  
“Really?” They asked again.

  
“really, really" he huffed in mock anger. From the corner of his eye he could see Chara pout and crossed their arms, gripping their leather jacket.

  
“Still angry at me for eatin' that drink of mine, Dad?” They whined “it had cheese and pickles!” Sans cried in response, skull flushing a sickly green.  
“Well it was good!” 

  
“chara, my child. you were sick for a week.”

  
“So?”

  
“chara!”

  
“Lemme help and I won’t drink any of my concoctions”

  
...

  
...

  
“fine"

  
Thus Sans and Chara spent the next 10 minutes or so cleaning the dishes a d drying them off.

After the last plate was dried off, Chara moved toward the lime green sofa and grinned towards Sans.

  
“Dad.”

“hmmm?”

Chara pat the sofa as they sat down.

"Wanna nap?"

Sans shook his head as Chara kept patting the sofa aggressively.

"C'mon Dad! You look absolutely _exhausted_!"

True. Sans haven't been able to sleep properly for almost a week, even with the help of Even and Evelyn, the smartest and the middle children out of his kids.

Sans raised the bridge of his eye socket.

"fine. how d'ya keep winning these arguments?" Sans huffed as he dropped onto the sofa, Chara already cuddling into Sans' side.

"You love me of course" Chara grinned down at their father.

"bet" Sans replied with a smirk.

Chara gasped in mock surprise while Sans chuckled at their face, getting comfortable on the sofa, already dozing off.

"Love ya, Dad" 

"love ya too, kid" Sans could barely get those words out before he fell asleep, Chara grinning adoringly at the skeleton.

Chara closed their eyes and slowly felt themselves drift away from reality.

It truly was days like these that they can fully relax.

\--------------------------------------

Inside Grillby's was quite the site.

There sat Even, in his 4'9 glory and fogged glasses, beating the dogs of snowdin at poker.

"Royal flush"

"Hah?!"

"Oh come on!"

"Again?!"

Even quirked his lips slightly as he took the winnings, which were different amount of Gold or Monster Candy, as the other player cried out their frustrations.

The child narrowed his eyes, the purple iris' glowing behind his glasses, as he declared if any wanted to try and beat him once again, this was followed by many positive agreements before the door was pushed open.

Evelyn, Even's twin sister, stood in the door frame, staring blankly at him as she pulled out a small sack of Gold.

"Want to add one more player, brother dearest?" Evelyn sang mockingly.

"Why wouldn't I, Sister?" Even replied as Evelyn sat down into a spare stool, pouring her Gold onto the table.

"You know the rules?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Excellent."

From the bar table sat Miles, staring for a few seconds before whipping her head around at Grillby.

"Please, just a glass"

"...no"

"Why not!"

Grillby looked blankly at Miles as he remembered about what happened last time when she found the monster equivalent of alcohol. The stuff could completely cause even the most powerful Boss Monster to become black out drunk.

"I wasn't even drunk!"

."...your siblings were though"

".."

".."

"Fair."

Miles turned back to what her brother and sister were doing, she paled horribly when she saw the shark like grins on the two.

"Grill-"

"No."

Anyone walking outside of Grillby's would've heard an extremely loud cry at that moment, which sounded suspiciously like 'DAMMIT' followed by loud terrifying laughter.

Truly a usual morning in Snowdin.


	3. An Odd Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camelia finds something that is abnormal considering how her days usually like.

Camelia yawned slightly, leaned on top of the 'look out' her Uncle/Brother made. Honestly the entire 'My Father's younger brother is basically the same age as us in monster years' or however is completely confusing if you ask her but whatever.Scratching slightly at her cheek with one had as the other pulled the old and worn blue furred jacket closer to herself, Hana gazed at her surroundings.

Snow, more snow, a tree, a unfamiliar human child, snow.

Wait.

Almost breaking her neck the brunette stared surprised as a young, tiny child walked through the purple door. Instantly Camelia rushed towards a tree and hid behind it, trying to get closer to see if she hasn't actually lost her marble due to boredom.

Brown hair, a blue jumper with two pastel pink stripes, boots and slightly golden skin.

'Fucking hell,' thought Camelia, 'Either I'm tripping on some kind of monster version of drugs or I'm actually seeing another human'.

Flipping the hood of her jacket, an idea already forming in her head, she made sure none of her human features were noticable. Quietly, she made her way behind the smaller being, careful not to make a sound until she was only 6 feet or so behind them before walking loudly up to them.

"H U M A N, D O N ' T Y O U K N O W H O W T O G R E E T A N E W P A L?"

The child froze, shaking slightly.

"T U R N A R O U N D A N D S H A K E M Y H A N D"

\------------------------------------------

FRISK POV.

I froze when I heard a low and deep voice, shaking as whatever monster they were could kill me in a second if I didn't do what they wanted so I spun around, closing my eyes and grabbed the monsters hand, surprised at the warm feeling, before a loud noise filled the quiet and tense atmosphere.

'Pffffft'

"Aha, whoopi cushion in the hand, truly a classic."

Opening my eyes I could barely see any detail, the only thing I could make out was a faded blue jacket before they pulled down their hood.

A.....Human?

What. 

Why? 

How?!

The girl was clad in a light blue and white striped dress, with said jacket hanging loosely on her shoulders. She has dark brown skin with even darker brown hair, curled, pit up in a ruby red ribbon. Another thing I noticed was that she didn't wear any socks or shoes... odd and- Wait! Is heR EYES GLOWING? THEY'RE SO BLUE!

Grinning wide the girl winked at me, and spoke.

"Nice t' meet ya kid, my names Camelia. Camelia the Human. What about you?" The girl- no Camelia asked me.

I slowly spoke, " My names Frisk..." She smiled at me, the warmth in her eyes reminded me of Toriel, but Humans... "How did you do that with your voice?" I asked because in all honesty, even though I found it cool, I couldn't trust her.

Never again.

"Magic" She waved her hands as I pouted.

"No, I'm serious"

"Nice to meet you Serious, I'm Camelia"

"Stop."

"What? Aren't I too punny for you?"

I stared blankly at Camelia, of all things she had to like, it had to be puns, PUNS. Throwing my hands in the air I walked to the odd gate/bridge, Camelia following me waving her hands.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean t' make you mad!" Camelia cried after me. Turning around I was surprised at her panicked expression. I wonder why she seemed so concerned? From what I could remember.... humans are only concerned for their selves and if it can be for their own gain.

"I'm not."

But.

Camelia smiled, eyes bright with happiness, and stretched a callous dark skinned hand towards me.

"Okay! But how 'bout I show you around here?"

Maybe...

I gazed at her hand before hesitantly taking it, elicting an excited squeak from the teen.

"Don't worry!," She assured me, slowly guiding me through the bridge, " I've a pretty good memory of this place, so you're in good hands Frisk!"

..

..

There can be exceptions.


	4. I'm Sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets a monster.
> 
> ..
> 
> Then an I N C I D E N T occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible TW for (poorly written) flashbacks (even though they aren't really flashbacks) and PTSD

FRISK POV.

Walking together hand-in-hand with Camelia, I let her guide me through the snowy area, she told me about what happens around here. One of the goings on was how this 'Royal Guard' patrols the area but as long as I was with her they wouldn't try to capture me.

Camelia stopped as we hit a crossroads, next to another lookout station that looked poorly made. Camelia turned to me with a smile.

"Wanna meet my Uncle...Well Brother?"

"What."

"Well, he's our Fathers Brother so he is our Uncle, but he acts more of a Brother? So we call him either of those."

Wait Father?!

Oh God, I should've **trusted my instincts, adults are so much worse-**

"CAMELIA!"

There, coming from in front of us, is a skeleton. What.

The brunette smiled, visibly excited, waving over the skeleton.

"Papyrus! Come meet my new friend!" She cried out, pulling me closer to the skeleton and now I could see him clearly.

He was tall, taller then Camelia, and wore a large rugged red scarf, the same colour of his boots. A large T-Shirt engulfed most of his torso, white in colour with 4 reddish-orange stripes. His hands, clasped tightly together, were clad in finger less gloves. 

  
Papyrus smiled at me, well as much as he could, and unclasped his hands, moving one in my face. I flinched slightly and hoped they didn’t notice (they did, unbeknownst to me).

  
“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS QUITE LOVELY TO MEET YOU..” Papyrus trailed off.

“Frisk.” I replied bluntly, honestly he was quite loud and most likely excitable, like a fairly large golden retriever.

  
“NICE TO MEET YOU FRISK! I AM GLAD TO MEET A NEW FAMILY MEMEBER!”

  
I nodded, not realising what the skeleton said until a few seconds later.

  
Wait.

  
FAMILY MEMEBER?

  
“No”

  
Camelia looked concerned at me ( **Liar** ) and Papyrus stared at me as well, confusion filling his face. I repeated my words again, making sure to be louder for them to know what I meant.

  
“WHY DID YOU SAY NO? I THOUGHT EVERY HUMAN WHO FELL DOWN WANTED TO BE A PART OF OUR FAMILY?” Papyrus replied to me. Camelia looked panicked ( **Good** ) as she shook her hand across her throat, obviously trying to get Papyrus to stop talking but either he noticed and ignored it or was too caught up in his arrogance. 

  
“MAYBE YOU ARE JEALOUS PERHAPS?” **what** , “YES! YOU MUST BE JEALOUS OF MY FABULOUS LOOKS AND PERSONALITY!” **WHAT.**

  
I puffed up in anger. How dare he **mock me. How dare HE.**

  
**“WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF YOU?”** I snarled, my nails digged into my palm.

  
Camelia looked frightened. **Good**. Papyrus also had the same expression but tried to hide it ( **Faker, like the rest** ) and could barely say anything before I exploded.

  
**“I WOULD NEVER BE JEALOUS OF SUCH AN ARROGANT AND DIGUSTING PARASITE LIKE YOU. ASSUMING THAT BECAUSE YOU EXIST THAT YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU WANT?!”**

  
**The disgusting demon moved in front of the parasite, waving its hands as it feigned concern. Stop it.**

  
“M-maybe you should calm Dow-“

  
**“YOU.” The demon froze when I looked directly at her, satisfaction curling in my soul as I saw her freeze.**

  
**“DO NOT THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU, SUCH A FILTHY DEMON. SO ALIKE THE OTHERS ABOVE.” I sneered and before it could do anything, I slammed my shoulder into its stomach, falling on top of it.**

  
**Wrapping my hand around its neck I moved the other to punch mercissley at its face.**

**Stop looking at me like that.**

( SOMETHINGISSCREAMINGATMESHUTIT )

 **You’re just LIKE THE REST OF THEM.**

( LETGOOFMEITHURTS )

**SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP.**

**WHY SHOULD YOU GET MERCY IF YOU NEVER GAVE ME ANY?!.**

**Something grabbed ahold of my waist and threw me off the pathetic and revolting creature. Slamming into the cold floor (** whyistheresnowdemonsdonthavesnow **) I quickly looked up and-**

Instead of the demon I was expecting, Camelia was sitting up in the snow, bruises already blooming across her face as fresh blood flowed out of her broken nose ( **why does it look purple?** ).

Surprised I crawled closer before Papyrus ( **when did he get here?** ) moved on front of her, shaking as tears rolled down his cheekbones ( **why is he crying** ).

  
“D-DON'T GET A-A-ny C-closer!” Papyrus sneakily choked out, voice getting more softer at the end.

  
I furrowed my eyebrows and called out his name, ( **why couldn't I remember anything after hearing his name?** ) “Papyrus what-" as I reached my hand out to him, I stopped dead cold.

  
**Blood.**

  
My knuckles were split open, my blood mixing with slightly purplish blood.

  
The purplish blood is the same as the liquid on Camelia's face.

  
I stared horrified at my hands for what felt like hours **(it was only a few seconds** ) before Camelia's raw voice ( **the screaming was her** ) called out.

  
“F-Frisk are y-" She froze again when I got up, Papyrus stepping closer to Camelia.

  
I did this.

  
“F-Frisk?”

  
**I did this**.

  
“Frisk, wait!”

  
**I M N O B E T T E R T H A N T H E O T H E R S**

  
I had no clue as what to do , so I did the only thing I could think of.

**I R A N .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah boi we goin' the "Frisk has been/was abused on the surface" 
> 
> But with my own twist.


	5. Hello and Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan relates to Frisk, dealing with last chapters incident.
> 
> Frisk also gets dragged to the fallen children's home.
> 
> It for sure is gonna be an awkward dinner, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible TW for referenced abuse and child abuse.

3rd Person POV.

  
Ryan sat by the entrance of the town, Monster Kid or Min, as some had started calling him, slouched next to him. Ryan raised an eye brow at Min as the monster groaned, tail thrashing into the snow.

  
"I think I have a crush." Min sighed as he looked at Ryan, his expression of someone who is done.

  
"It's Hana, isn't it?" Ryan smirked at Min's expression of shock.

  
"How did you know?!"

  
"It's obvious to all of us, except for Hana of course." Min's slumped into the snow, groaning at Ryan's explanation.

The human reached over and patted the monster child on the back, humming all the while.

  
"Don't worry, you only have my other siblings and Father to go through." Ryan, despite what most thought, slightly teased and comforted him. Min screamed louder in the snow at the dread of the rest of the family finding out.

  
At that moment a panicked wheeze is heard, and Ryan whipped his head around at the source of the noise and almost chocked.

  
A human ( **there's blood on them** ) that he never saw before ran past the town of Snowdin and into the small path that went into the forest surrounding the town.

  
Ryan stood up suddenly, startling Min, and spoke. "Min, I'll be right back I've just got to do something." He spoke softly to Monster Kid, who replied inaudibly, rushing off to the path to follow the kid.

  
\----------------------------‐-------------

  
Ryan hummed slightly, spacing out as he followed the footprints ( **and the small blotches of blood. Camelia's blood.** ) Then he heard it.

Crying.

  
Stopping suddenly he could see looked up and saw a small figure in the clearing.

The human.

Ryan shuffled towards them and stepped on a stick he hadn't seen, breaking it.

  
The child froze, a high pitched choke in response to the sound as well as their head shooting up to look straight up at Ryan.

  
The moment Ryan stepped forward the younger ( **older? He didn’t know** ) shuffled backwards. Ryan kept moving until he was in front of them and crouched down to their level.

  
Ryan stared softly at them and spoke “Hello.” Hoping for the child to reply.

  
The brunette just stared, wide eyed and tears slowing, not speaking or anything. They just stayed still.

  
“My names Ryan. It’s nice to meet you, who are you?” he questioned, still soft spoken as not to startle them. With no answer Ryan carried on. “It is quite alright if you don’t want to speak.” He smiled at them, dark blue eyes gazing at teary light blue.

  
“Frisk.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“My name’s Frisk" the child spoke, now looking away from him, stained hands shaking slightly as they gripped their jumper.

“As i said before, it is nice to meet you,”

Ryan carried on, as though not bothered by the cold reply, “I’d like to ask you why were you running.” Ryan questioned, already with half an idea on what happened but needed confirmation.

  
“....I,” Frisk started but cut themself off, now looking down at their hands. “I **hurt** her.” 

  
“Camelia right?” Ryan said looking at Frisk calmly as they whipped their head around to look at him in surprise.

  
“How...?”

  
“Camelia has purple blood, your hands are covered in it.” 

  
“Oh...”

  
The children were silent for a moment before Ryan sat down next to Frisk looking out into the forest.

  
“You don’t like humans" it wasn’t a question.

  
“....”

  
“You think them of demons, possibly because of your own experiences yes?” Ryan continued, a slight knowing tone to his voice.....as if he knew what he was talking about (he does).

  
“Maybe a close friend or someone you trust has made you thought like this....” Ryan trailed off, thinking for a moment. “Or maybe your parents” Frisk stiffened.

Bingo.

  
“You hate adults, could never trust them and hate children less so. You know if they harm you their parents will reward them, but you couldn’t bring yourself to hate them. Despite everything though yo-"

  
“Shut. Up.” Frisk interrupted.

  
“Why?” Ryan questioned, knowing this will make Frisk pissed off but. It was necessary.

  
“You don’t know. Anything.” Frisk snarled at him, eyes a cold artic blue.

  
“Really?” Ryan laughed, the irony not lost on him. “Fine then. Tell. Me.”

  
Frisk slammed their hands into the ground their expression twisted from barely concealed anger to straight up pissed.

  
“You want to know? **Fine!** ” Frisk screamed, hands now grappling onto the loose fabric of Ryan’s Leotard/tutu hybrid.

  
“They **despised** me. Completely hated my **existence**.” They hissed their voice filled with pure malice.

  
“The rest of the town was the same too. Considered me a demon, monster, anything that they could call **me. Honestly, if my parents succeeded the multiple times they tried to kill me, a party would’ve been held.”** Frisk shook Ryan back and forth, sobbing at this point, voice raw with emotion.

  
“ **I wish they fucking succeeded. And I wouldn’t ha** ve to...” Frisk chocked on a sob as Ryan hugged them, causing Frisk to full on cry.

  
“Its okay....let it all out" Ryan whispered as he stroked their back, as the broken child shoved their face into his shoulder, gripping his back as they cried harder.

  
The two children stayed like that for awhile. Just holding each other. It wasn’t until Ryan’s watch went off, the alarm echoing in the clearing. Ryan looked quickly at his wrist, he has an hour before he needs to get home for dinner. Moving Frisk's head slightly, he looked into their eyes.

  
“Frisk.” 

  
“Yeah?.."

  
“We need ta go, shortstuff"

  
Frisk groaned, whether at the reply or the nickname Ryan will never know, then responded. “Do we have to?”

  
“Yes, or Dad'll get very worried and will cry. Honestly, I don’t want that. Plus, we can go ‘pologize to Camelia. If you want" Ryan grinned but added the last part when he felt Frisk freeze.

  
It took awhile but Frisk nodded, thus the two got up. Ryan put his hand into one of the many small pockets in the skirt of his ballet uniform and pulled out a small packet of wet wipes.

Frisk stared blankly at the male, judging him. It did not help when Ryan said “You gotta be prepared!” for his defence.

  
“Here,” Ryan hummed, holding the open packet to Frisk. “S'for your hands.”

  
As Frisk was wiping the dried blood off themself, Ryan was thinking to himself.  
‘Camelia wouldn’t hold it against them right?’ Ryan thought, ‘Miles near killed her when she fell down and Hana stabbed her.’ Then he realised something.

Papyrus was looking for Camelia.

Papyrus was never with the black girl when Miles or Hana fell down.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

A tap on Ryan’s shoulder made him snap out of his thoughts, seeing Frisk holding out the now dirtied wipes to him a questioning look in their eyes.

  
Instantly he took them out of Frisk's hands and put _them in his mouth and swallowed them **w h o l e .**_

  
What the actual **FUCK** Ryan?!

  
Ryan shrugged at the ‘why in the fuck' expression on their face and grabbed their hand. Pulling them forward to the pathway.  
“I have an extra acidic layer in my stomach, thus I can eat anything at this point.” 

  
“I... _Nevermind_ " Frisk wheezed out, completely done with today.

  
Within minutes the two found themselves in Snowdin, a few residents milling around the small town. Ryan guided Frisk towards a large house, next to a restaurant-looking place called ‘Grillby's".

  
Ryan turned to Frisk, smiling slightly.  
“Ready?” He asked looking at Frisk with slight worry.

  
Frisk stared at the house, taking in the decor, then spoke.

  
“Ready.”

  
Frisk and Ryan walked into the house. Ryan knowing it will be hard for the young human to get used to the underground, a long and rough process. Frisk knowing that it will take time and hoping they wouldn’t mess this up.  
A voice spoke softly, the owner slightly taller than Frisk themself.

  
A skeleton wearing a cream coloured jumper with a black star in the middle and light grey trousers. No socks or shoes, Frisk noted.

  
“hey, i'm sans.” The skeletons voice was soft, a gravelly undertone to it. Light pink pin pricks gazed softly at the small child that looked so much like the monsters eldest.

  
“what’s your name, kiddo?” Sans asked, hands clasped as he waited patiently for the brunettes answer.

  
“Frisk, my name’s Frisk.”

  
“They’re gonna eat with us Dad" 

  
“oh! Well the others are already here, so why not introduce yourself?” Sans grinned as he made off into the kitchen where the others were.

  
“Well,” Ryan started when they both saw Camelia staring right at them, her freshly healed face (there was a large bandage on her cheek though, as a whole the children were partly immune to magic, for some reason) set in a neutral expression.

  
“This is gonna be _so_ _damn awkward_ ” Ryan whispered to Frisk, both slowly making their way to the table.

  
As someone once said, from the pan and into the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible notice.
> 
> The rate of these chapters coming out will be one every 2 or 3 days.
> 
> Sorry for the inconvenience.


	6. Dinner Commences and Nighttime Apologies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk deals with dinner as well as staying the night.
> 
> Camelia is a fucking sweetheart.
> 
> Hana and Miles are golden hearted bastards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait! 
> 
> I've a bunch of stuff to do these next weeks so it might take time for me to do these chapters, longer then I expected.
> 
> On the good side though, ya'll get a longer chapter.
> 
> I live for Camelia and Frisk's interactions, as well as family chaos.

Somehow, they collectively got through halfway before Camelia spoke to Frisk.

  
“Did'ya know Hana stabbed me once?”

Camelia grinned at Frisk who had a ‘wait what?’ expression on their face. Hana put her fork down and groaned, pulling her hat down to try and cover her face.

  
“Ah sai' I was sorry!” The Australian whined, completely mortified, as Miles reached up to pat her back.

  
“Hey, at least you didn’t almost paralyzed her.” Miles hummed, trying and failing to comfort the blonde. Papyrus stared horrified at the two girls a barely audible ‘what.’ Forced it’s way up the Skeleton’s throat.

  
Sans sighed, rubbing his phalanges over his wrist. “trust me ‘pyrus. despite my best efforts i can’t stop them.” Sans turned to Frisk, ignoring his younger brother’s sputtering, and spoke. 

  
“camelia has the tendency to get hurt everytime a kid falls down, so you’re not the first one.”

Why the absolute fuck are these people so calm?!

Why?!

Frisk at this point was probably having a breakdown, they weren’t sure if these people were serious or not. Ryan tapped their shoulder “You get used to it, Two-Tier.” The nicknames didn’t help either. Two-Tier? Shortstuff? So yes, Frisk was seriously considering they died or are hallucinating.

  
“miles here almost killed camelia, hana ended up stabbing her and if i'm correct, evelyn and even knocked her out.” Sans looked at the twins for confirmation, ignoring Papyrus’ panicked ‘how did I miss all of this?!’. 

  
“Evelyn was the one who knocked her out, I on the other hand cried.” Even deadpanned, Evelyn snickering at the memory. 

  
Frisk looked around at the table, taking in the chaos. Even and Evelyn were both now arguing about who fought the most people, Camelia was reading a book that she pulled out of nowhere, Hana was teasing Papyrus and Sans was trying to calm him down. Chara was asleep, somehow not being woke up and Miles was drinking whiskey. Was. Ryan tackled the younger girl the moment he noticed. Now the two was having a screaming match. Great.  
Frisk stared at the hell they decided to join, then startled when somebody dragged them out the kitchen. 

  
\------------------------------------------------------

  
CAMELIA POV.

Dragging Frisk into the living room, I spun them around and let go of their shoulder.  
Frisk stared up at me a scared look in their eye as I started speaking. 

  
“You alright?” I said awkwardly, fiddling with my sleeves. Frisk had a surprised look, probably thinking I would be angry at them, odd. Well not odd considering what happened.

  
“Y-yes? Are you a-alright?” Frisk stuttered, moving their arms uselessly.

  
“Well, I’m fine,” I hummed, scratching at the plaster on my cheek.

“Although I do wish that us humans are more suspectable to healing magic though. It gets real annoying.” I grinned at the younger child, plopping down onto the sofa. Slapping the seat of the sofa, I looked expectantly at Frisk who, reluctantly, sat down next to me.

  
“What do you think of my Family, kiddo?” I questioned as a loud “MILES PUT THAT DOWN" is heard from the kitchen.

  
Frisk was quiet for a moment, looking down at their hands before answering. “They seem really cool...I like Ryan more though.”

“He comforted ya, right?”

  
“Ah? Yeah, he did.”

  
“He’s the best at it, as well as the fact he is all of our impulse control and self-preservation. Don’t tell Dad though, we don’t want him to worry more than he does already.”

  
“....”

  
“....” 

  
“Camelia?”

  
“Yes?”

  
Frisk turned towards me, completely stuff with nerves.

  
“Why don’t you hate me? I-i hurt you.”

  
I smiled at them, reaching a hand up to mess their hair up (ignoring the slight flinch).   
“If I hated everyone who harmed me, i’d despise my family. So why would I hate you?”

  
Frisk stared at me, tears in their eyes. “Tissue?” I murmured, taking a packet of tissues from my pocket. The brunette opened the packet with no questions, probably due to witnessing Ryan’s preparedness before and wiped their eyes.

  
I hummed a tuneless song, laying there as Frisk led next to me. A few minutes into the peaceful silence, Dad popped his head around the door and spoke “just so you know cam, it’s getting late so could you prepare a place for the kid to sleep?” Nodding, I stood up pulling the visibly tired kid behind me as I made my way upstairs.

  
Standing in front of my room I turned to the shorter kid, a reassuring smile on my face.  
“You wanna stay with me tonight?” I asked, opening the door to my bedroom. Frisk nodded their head, yawning slightly.

  
Walking into my room I went to the small wardrobe and took out two large shirts and shorts. Nodding my head to the small bathroom I have connected to my room I gave Frisk one of the shirts and shorts.

  
“They might not fit well but I can get something from Miles' roo-""its fine!” Frisk interrupted, already making their way to the bathroom. Oddly enough their face was red. Huh.

  
“Take your time!” I spoke loudly, as I took my jacket off hanging it on the coat rack by the wardrobe. Quickly, I undressed myself, pausing slightly to bundle up my dress and underwear to put in the hamper connected to my door. Pulling up the shorts then the slightly faded blue shirt Frisk walked into the room.

  
Frisk wore the overly large white shirt as a dress, the shorts basically trousers. I bit back a squeal at the cuteness of the younger child’s look as I moved into my bed. I looked expectantly at Frisk before realising they probably wouldn’t want to stay in the same bed as me. 

  
“You don’t have to stay in the same bed, just so you know. I can sleep on the floor.” Just as I finished speaking, they already started climbing into the bed, a barely audible “I don’t mind" following soon after.

  
“You good?” 

  
“Mhhmm"

  
“Great"

  
Reaching over to the lamp, it was always on due to me forgetting to turn it off, I flicked the switch causing the room to get darker. Frisk smuggled into my chest as i lay one arm across them, the other underneath my pillow.

  
“G'night kid.”

  
“Good night, Cam...”

  
Within seconds I could already feel sleep dragging me, before falling asleep one thing went through my mind.

  
I will protect this kid with my entire life.

Even If it will kill me.


	7. Nightmares and Hideouts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is fearful.
> 
> Evelyn is invested, despite having no emotions.
> 
> And Even reminisces.
> 
> Then Frisk is honestly wondering if they are still dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE WAIT!
> 
> In this chapter, since I believe that I'm taking this story a bit fast, I will explain a few things as well as other oddities!

Frisk stood in a golden hallway, confused as to where they are. The floor checkered with light yellow and gold for the colouring. Light flooded the hall as they walked forward. Where to, they did not know.

  
Then suddenly they could see....Miles? A bruise already forming on her cheek with a blood stained jacket tied around her waist. She also wore a orange glove, a red scarf, purple glasses, a cowboy hat and a blue tutu.

They were the others' accessories, which was odd to them as why would Miles wear them? Frisk was confused, why was Miles here? Why were they here? Are they dreaming? They, again, did not know.

  
They reached a hand out, painfully slow, stopping as Miles flinched. Miles clenched their eyes closed as she spoke.

  
“So, you’re finally here. I’ve been waiting.” Miles said and despite her soft voice it thundered across the hall, filled with indifference. 

  
Frisk stared at the shorter girl, still confused but Miles either didn’t notice or cared. Miles went to speak again but paused, opening her eyes and looking straight at them.  
Ruby red met Antarctic blue. 

  
And Miles 

  
**S N A R L E D.**

  
“Are you happy? Because I’m not.” Miles expressed coldly, eyes blazing with rage. 

  
“Miles? What-" 

  
“Do you think the worst person can change?” Miles interrupted Frisk, causing them to step back in surprise. Despite Frisk knowing Miles for a few minutes they knew that it was hard to anger her. So why...?

  
“I did. I was the Green SOUL of Kindness so I should, right?” Miles scoffed. “I wasn’t like what they thought, my SOUL is what many consider....a MIXED SOUL. Half green and half an unknown SOUL trait. MIXED SOULS usually has one good and bad trait. Mine is probably VENGANCE.” The Albino stated, walking towards Frisk. They felt her hands on their shoulder but unlike the normal heat they would feel, Miles' touch was ice cold.

  
Suddenly everything felt off, they couldn’t explain it. Frisk chocked when instead of red, Miles' eyes were pitch black.

  
Smiling, the girl opened her mouth black sludge poured out of her mouth and onto the floor. Frisk tried to move but found that they could not move as the sludge gripped their legs and Miles kept them still with her hands.

  
“But I could be wrong, considering this is a dream.” Miles laughed as Frisk futile struggles started to cease. The black sludge was now up to their waist and started to climb up their body.

  
Frisk stared horrified, knowing this wasn’t real but was lost in their panic, as Miles’ form shifted.

"Or maybe I'm **your F U T U R E ?"**

  
Bo **nes snapped.**

  
_“..sk?”_

  
**Skin tore**.

  
_“..ris..k?”_

  
They **couldn’t breathe.**

  
_“..Fr..sk..ri..”_

  
**They Co old nt B rea the.**

  
_“..risk.. Fris...”_

  
~~**THEY CANT BREATHE**~~.

  
_**“FRISK!”** _

  
Suddenly Frisk sat up, panting as they stared at two figures in front of them. Even and Evelyn both clutched their shoulders. 

  
“Frisk, are you okay?” Even whispered, his voice monotone even with the slight worry in his eyes.

  
Frisk paused before answering, they couldn’t remember what they dreamt of but knew it was important....they’d try to remember later, “Yeah...I’m fine.” The two glanced at each other for a moment before tugging at their oversized shirt, making Frisk realise they are in Camelia's bed and wearing he clothes. Frisk flushed red at the and quickly gazed at Camelia.

  
Camelia was out of it. Breathing even and hands grasping a pillow. Somehow still asleep.

  
“C’mon!” Evelyn whispered urgently, snapping Frisk out of their trance and jumped off the bed. Instantly the two dragged Frisk off with them, guiding the younger child outside the door. Despite the lack of sky Frisk could tell it was still early.

  
“Where..?” Frisk started before being hushed by Evelyn, her red eyes wide and empty of emotion. Unnerving it truly was to see the Twin' eyes. The two acted lively and acted like they could feel...

  
Before Frisk can continue with that thought, they bumped into Evan, almost getting a mouthful of black hair. Even hummed as they looked to where they were. The place was blue. It honestly was how they could describe it.

  
The walls and floor are a dark blue while light blue glowing flowers littered the ground and glowing rivers of cyan made a waterfall. One thought Frisk had was, why the _fuck_ is everything blue.

  
“Welcome to Waterfall. Our hideout is here.” Evelyn announced tugging on her orange glove as she moved forward, bare feet slapping against the floor.

  
‘Hideout? Why..?’

  
Frisk hurried after Evelyn, Even whistling behind them. 

  
‘What is going on?’

  
\--------------------------------------------------

Even stared blankly at Frisk’ back, alert despite the chance if being attacked low.

  
Frisk, to Even, was weak. It isn’t an insult. Frisk looked frail, and had obvious signs of malnutrition something Even knew extensively about.

  
But, Frisk despite these flaws, has this odd allure to them. They radiated determination, it also didn’t help that they also radiated their feelings.

  
Frisk is the opposite of a empath. A being with the ability to feel other’s emotions but instead made others feel what they could. This allure probably made them feel safe with them and got used to them more quickly and vice versa. After all, an allure like this only works on those....

Even, cutting off his own thought, wondered if it was Frisk’s SOUL that caused this or they were just easy to read. Evelyn and Even figured out that Frisk had a near replica of Chara’s SOUL.

DETERMINATION had a 1/15000 chance to appear in a human, more rarer than MIXED SOULS. Even shook his head, he needed to focus on what he and his sister will need to do, not reminisce on SOULS.

  
Even looked towards the small waterfall that they stood in front of. Taking a hold of Frisk’s hand he pulled them behind him, ignoring their panicked “What are you doing?”, stepping through the waterfall and into the hidden room he found. Evelyn was already moving about, pushing the beanbag together and pulling snacks from the small chest they..... _procured_ from a kind doner.

  
Instantly Frisk stared in awe at the hideout, surprised at how they hid this room well.

Even, once again , dragged them towards a bean bag and not so gently pushed them onto it, sitting down on his respective bean bag as Evelyn dropped a tray of biscuits and three glasses of sea tea on the slightly broken table.

  
Frisk stared awkwardly as the Twins got comfortable. They froze as their intense gazes landed on them, making them sweat profusely as they spoke as one.

"Want to join us reading and reviewing Manga?" The duo echoed each other, pulling out a small book each. One had the words 'Heroes' Justice' while the other had 'Trials of Hope and Despair'.

Frisk stared blankly, face stuck in a neutral position as the two awaited patiently for them to answer.

_"What."_

"You seem to be a fellow degenerate in Japanese books and shows, thus you are a perfect candidate." Evelyn explained to Frisk, as Even started to read through his manga, 'Trials of Hope and Despair'.

**_"WHAT."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to anyone who guesses to what the two manga reference to... 
> 
> And I wonder what Frisk's dream referred to?


	8. Interlude v1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musings of a maker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooo.
> 
> Fuck, I'm sorry for how long It took. 
> 
> The reason?
> 
> I had to reevaluate how I wanted this story to go and I ended up deleting almost 5 pages of the next chapter so....
> 
> Yeah.

Miles hummed slightly under her breath, sipping from the mug of hot chocolate she held in her hand. She sat right up against the window of Grillby’s, a large fluffy blanket swaddled around her waist and a few pillows scattered near her.

Grillby’s was empty which is expected considering that it was still a bit too early to open the pub. This, if course, did not stop the Albino from breaking in and making herself home.

She could’ve stayed at her home, listening to the snores of her family while waiting for them to wake but she needed to think.

  
She glanced at the two ravenettes, dragging the newest human behind them. Miles knew what they were doing considering she asked them to do her a favour but, despite what she could guess she needed confirmation.

  
They all fell down here for one purpose.

  
To destroy the barrier.

  
Her father didn’t want any of them to know about how the king himself declared war on the human race, but since Undyne has quite the grudge against her father it was quite easy to find out. 

  
Blowing the few strands of hair the fell in her face she took a large gulp of her drink, this time now pondering on what few things she knows.

One such thing is a MIXED SOUL.

  
MIXED SOULS were like regular SOULS, just with two traits instead of one. From what she could find in the very few books the Twins found, MIXED SOULS were created due to two things.

Twins who fused to become one whilst in the womb or when a human is given a heart transplant, although much rarer for the donor’s soul to fuse with the donne’s SOUL. 

  
Miles clenched her cup as she stared blankly through the glass, humming a tuneless melody she barely remembered at this point.

Of course MIXED SOULS had the power of a SOUL and a half, making the 1/3 of the human population more hardier by default.

  
Honestly though, Miles paused as she took another sip of the now cold beverage, she will play her part to see how eight humans fared instead of how only one would in the underground.

  
After all.

  
A Maker must complete their work, no matter how painful it is.

No matter how costly it is.

N O

M A T T E R

W H A T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expecting this? 
> 
> Yup! Our dear Miles is one of us!
> 
> But how did she end up here? Who knows.


	9. Hiatus

Okay so I'm sorry to say that I am going to put this story on hold.

It's not that I dont want to continue. It's just, well.

I have the tendency to hyper fixate on things and then move onto another thing.

But dont worry!

I will come back to this...

But not now.

But!

I will upload possible oneshots of whatever I'll be hyper fixated on!

Spoiler alert : it's a anime I watch that I hidden in this fic! 

Once again, I apologise.

Love ya'll, and I'll see you one day!

**Author's Note:**

> As a warning this is the first time I've ever wrote anything. As well as post anything on here, so be gentle please!
> 
> Also just a reference on what I'm basing any more on is:
> 
> \- The headcannon that regular monsters live for 200 or so years and boss monster 400 years.
> 
> \- Its harder for Monsters to have children, thus they are more precious to them.
> 
> \- And last but not least, Parental Monsters are completely terrifying and their child is harmed all hell breaks loose.


End file.
